1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination method and device for use during interventional or diagnostic procedures. It further relates to the illumination of intravenous (IV) drip components such as IV medication/solution bags, their drip chambers and tubing during interventional or diagnostic procedures.
2. Background of the Invention
IV fluids are generally supplied to a patient under the force of gravity by positioning an IV bag containing the IV fluid at an elevated position relative to the patient. The rate of flow is set by a manually adjustable clamp positioned in the line between the IV bag and the patient. The fluid flows to the patient via a drip chamber attached to the lower, or outlet end of the IV bag. The drip chamber generates discrete, successive drops that fall from the drip chamber into a reservoir defined at the lower end of the drip chamber from which the fluid flows to the patient via an IV delivery tube.
The IV bag is transparent so that its fluid level may be observed by medical personnel. The drip chamber is also transparent so that the drips may be observed by an anesthesiologist or other medical personnel to ensure that the drippage is occurring and to further ensure that the drippage rate is within the appropriate predetermined limits.
It is especially critical that a proper drippage rate be maintained and verified during surgical or diagnostic procedures. However, an increasing number surgical procedures are being performed using fluoroscopy, in a dark room or a room with only ambient lighting since any direct light will compromise the performance of the radiologist or any medical professional, or integrity of the procedure, with resulting risk to the patient. The medical team must be able to clearly view the IV drip chamber and confirm a constant fluid drip is being maintained in order to prevent a life-threatening clot from forming at the tip of a catheter which is utilized throughout the interventional procedure.
It is also critical that a proper drippage rate be maintained and verified for patients who require medical infusions of medication around the clock. Often, a patient requires medication every two or four hours. In order to properly administer medication to patients on a 24-hour basis, including during the hours of darkness or in patient rooms that are dark, the healthcare worker must either turn the lights on in the patient's room or use a portable flashlight.
The constant disturbing of the patient every two or four hours to administer medication, check the IV drip rate or to check the amount of solution in the IV bag results in the patient being unable to obtain a necessary period of restful sleep. This lack of uninterrupted sleep results in a recognized psychological disorder referred to as Intensive Care Unit Psychosis. Importantly, the ability of patients to recover from their ailments is endangered because of the deprivation of proper rest.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a compact and portable device that is able to support IV drip components such as an IV bag, its drip chamber and tubing and provide a localized light source that is accurately directed thereat so that a healthcare professional in an unlit, dimly or normally lit room can easily and accurately determine that drippage is in fact occurring and/or is occurring at the predetermined satisfactory rate. It is especially critical that proper drippage rate be maintained and verified during any medical, surgical or diagnostic procedure.